8
by janesbiotch
Summary: Everyone is doing this, so I've decided that I'm going to do it. Season 8 my way. There will be laughs, love, Jisbon, and of course crime solving.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay so here I am starting another story. I apologize. It's just well this came to mind a few days ago and I had to write it down. It's going to be long and sort of my season 8. I think I promised it to folks. It's going to have A LOT of drama. I'm editing this one myself. I have another story that I'm going to post myself but when it's done that has a beta. This though, I'm doing all of the editing here. If they are mistakes then I'm sorry. Okay I'm going to be updating a lot.**

Chapter 1

My Red Stained Hands

She was trying but failing desperately to keep up the gurney as it went through the halls of the hospital.

"You have to save him. I can't lose him." She gasped as she lost her grip on the gurney.

She knew that she had to find him. She couldn't lose hope and she couldn't lose sight of that gurney, her life was on that gurney. Patrick was on that gurney.

*TF*

Special Agent Kimball Cho was trying and failing miserably at holding himself together. Normally he was a very stoic agent, but right now he wanted answers. He needed them, and most of all he wanted to get to that hospital and strangle the person that had his best friend fighting for his life, both of them. As he looked on the scene before him he just couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be their "love shack". Now it was practically burned to the ground.

"There's no sign of her." Wylie added as he approached Cho.

"That's what I was afraid of. We have to keep looking, she can answer the questions." Cho sighed.

*TF*

Patrick had never been shot before. He had been threatened and come close on so many levels, but no one had ever shot him before. It was like he was floating. It was like an out of body experience and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but there was no pain, and he could almost drift away. If he drifted away then he could be with…

"Mr. Jane are you with us?" a nurse asked shining a light in his face.

He was trying to focus on something in the room, but he couldn't. All of his thoughts were mangled and there were things that he just couldn't believe were real, they couldn't be real. She had asked him a question though, and he was supposed to answer her right. He saw her red hair, and he could focus on that for a change. He knew that she was trying to comfort him.

"My wife." He moaned.

"Yes Mr. Jane don't worry, someone is looking after her. She and the baby seem to be doing just fine."

"No, you don't understand." He told her grabbing her arm.

She was startled by the intensity of his grip. The doctors were working to save his life, he shouldn't possibly have this much strength.

"What is it Mr. Jane? What do you want me to tell her?" she leaned in closer to get the message.

"She did this to me."

"What?" she asked startled. She would get no answer for he had finally lost consciousness.

End Notes: Ain't I a stinker. What do you think is happening? Tell me ur thoughts. You're wrong but I would love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Ok I need to apologize. I took you on a whirlwind right? You want to know what the hell happened. Did Lisbon do it? No she couldn't have, another woman right? So many questions you've been waiting for the second chapter for answers right? LOL guess what this chapter is just going to lead to more questions. Why? It's a rewind story, some will take place in the present and some in the past. Here's chapter 2 and HAPPY 4th!**

 ****Dreamsicle Cravings

 **Past**

Teresa Lisbon slowly pulled herself from her car as they approached the crime scene. She did everything in her power not to look at her husband and scowl. That was what he said she did the most now scowl. She didn't, it was just he was him, and he made her want to frown but then she realized that he was him so it turned into a grimace and that appeared to be a frown. See he didn't get her logic, but she knew what she was doing.

They had went to the doctor earlier that day, and they told her that she was four months in. That meant is about six months she was going to have a baby. She had no idea what she was going to do with a baby, let alone a little Jane. She would have to cross that bridge when she got to it. It was summertime and she was enjoying her new favorite drink before they reached the dead body.

Patrick Jane couldn't stop smiling. He tried he really did, but ever since that day outside that little shack when Teresa Lisbon became a Jane well he couldn't stop smiling. She was beautiful, he always thought she was beautiful, but now that she was going to have his baby, well he had never seen her this way. It was adorable. They hadn't told Cho yet, she said that she would tell him soon though.

It was weird now. Cho was in charge. Now the team also had Wylie and the return of Team Rigsby. The new member though, Abigail. He couldn't figure her out. She was a puzzle wrapped in riddle wrapped in an enigma. He didn't know her story but it was funny trying to figure it out. He looked to the left and saw his lovely bride sipping her cool drink. How could she drink those things? His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing.

"Hello." He answered.

"It came in. Do you know when you're going to be back down here?" the caller asked.

"Don't know Doc, we just got a case. We're at a scene. Can you install them on your own?"

"I don't know. I could call Sarah, she could come down and-"

"No! I told you I don't want Sarah anywhere near the cabin. Have you told her where it is?" he shot back.

"No, she doesn't even know it's you've I've been helping. I really appreciate this Paddy. I just want the two of you to get along." He sighed.

"Well Doc, you know there's a better chance of hell freezing over before that happens."

"Yea. Don't worry I can get them installed without you."

"How are you going to manage that?" he asked thinking of the little old man installing the tiles alone.

"I'll think of something." He told him hanging up.

They approached the scene and was shocked at what they found. They found a ton of cops, but there was no body. There was a distraught woman staring at a computer screen.

"What do we got boss?" Lisbon asked as she smirked at Cho.

"This is Amelia James. Her daughter Becky, just became the ninth victim in the "Skype Murders".

"Skype Murders?" Jane asked.

"Yes over the last three months nine woman have been murdered. No one knows where the next killing is going to happen, the only thing that they have in common is the witness to the crime." He added.

"A skype call. He makes sure that someone is there to see her getting murdered." Jane asked kneeling in front of the woman who was obviously in shock.

"Yes Mrs. James sat down to have her weekly skype call with her daughter only to start the call and witness her daughter being brutally raped and then butchered right before her eyes." Agent Brown added.

"Thanks for that Abby I'm sure that Mrs. James wanted to be reminded of the ordeal that she just went through." Jane added giving the young agent a stern look.

"Come with me Mrs. James, we can get you some tea and talk and you can tell me what you saw." He told her guiding her into the house.

Teresa Lisbon couldn't help but smirk as her husband helped the distraught woman back inside her house, and the new agent scowled at hi

"Now that's a scowl." She said coming towards Cho.

"Wylie and Rigs have a bet going on about how long it will be before he makes her head go completely around. I put my money on about two more weeks so could you tell him to hold out."

"Like he listens to me."

"Sure he does, and besides I think the fact that the two of you are working on an addition that maybe you can keep him occupied with that. What is that your third today?" he smirked.

"Damn it! How do you always know these things, how do you know these things?" she asked,

"It was your wedding you were so emotional, too emotional. Also I have noticed the growth of some things." He glanced towards her breast.

Lisbon turned beet red. She couldn't believe that her boss would say such a thing! Then again it was Kimball and he was one of her closes friends. She quickly threw down Dreamsicle shake and scowled. Damn those Dreamsicle cravings she'd been having.

"Damn I've been trying not to give in to these cravings. There just so good, I mean orange sherbet and vanilla. Oh god!" she squealed. "I'll keep him occupied, split your winnings."

"Of course." He smiled.

It was rare that she saw a smile come to Cho's face. When you see it, it's something you really have to bask in. The moment was broken by a loud bang….

 **NOW**

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted awake.

Before she had time for her eyes to focus she was engulfed in curls. They bounced in her face and she felt the warmth of the man she loved. It had all been a dream. There was no fire, and she didn't pick up that gun and she didn't….

"It was just a dream sweetheart." Came the soothing voice of….not Jane.

"Sarah, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Cho called me of course you know I'd come. Doc wanted to be here, but you know…."

"It's fine, but did you hear anything about Patrick, Cho told me what he told that nurse, she was giving me weird looks all night. Everything had to be explained, and they wanted me to stay here, they wanted to monitor the babies."

"That's right. You get back in that bad missy. It's my job until Paddy opens his eyes to keep you safe. I've just gotten back in his life, do you know what he would do to me if I let something happen to you." She asked coaxing her back into bed.

"I just don't know how they expect me to lie here while he fights for his life. If I can't be with him I need to find her. I need to find her and kill her!"

"Of course you do." Sarah told her as she began to rub her head. She needed to get some rest. She had been through so much.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me? If you are that can't happen, I told Jane a long time ago that doesn't work on me."

"Honey, I taught that kid everything he knows. Just relax. The doctor is going to find you just as soon as he's stable and he will want to know that his wife and babies are doing just fine. Just close your eyes and get some rest. Think of holding those babies in your arms. You and Patrick. Just close your eyes…..

Teresa really hated Sarah. This wasn't the first time she pulled this kind of thing on her. She had told her something before the fire. What was it? What it about Sarah? She knew it was important but she was just so sleepy.

Teresa Jane was just too easy. She kept telling her over and over again that she couldn't be put under, and she was put under all the time. She just needed her to sleep a little while longer. She had a certain "fake psychic" to pay a visit too.

 **End Notes: LOL there you have it chapter 2. So what are your thoughts? Have you figured it out yet? Do you like the jump back jump forward concept I got going here? Should I keep it? Do you want to know more about the Skype Murders? Let me know, and I hope you had a happy 4th.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay well I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and it sort of made me sad. I'm going to say that people were like me and were out there celebrating. So here's another chapter. I'm glad that people are clinging to their seat trying to figure out what's going on. I'm also very happy that people like how I'm jumping to the past and to the forward. I'm liking that too and I think I'm going to keep it going that way for a while, but eventually the two will meet. I must say that I'm excited about things. I've already got a sequel planned. Things are heating up, but how about a fun chapter. Short and sweet and a lite fun.**

Chapter 3: I See Skies of Grey

 **Past**

Patrick Jane was still smiling. There was still so much going on in the world that was bad and would make a grown man cry, but when he so his wife sitting on the new counters in their kitchen so carefree he couldn't help but smile. She was having his baby, and today they were finally going to tell everyone.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked startling the little woman

"I just thought I would have a snack before they got here, I still can't believe that Cho has managed to keep this to himself so long. I don't wanna give it away the moment they come in the house."

"Oh so you agree now that it's a house, it's not a mistake? Something that I thought about before really thinking it through?" he shrugged.

"Take a look at yourself!" she shouted.

Jane took the time to really look himself over. It wasn't much wrong with him. Sure he had a black eye, and there was a couple of scratches on his face, and sure he had managed to break his thumb, but he was still all in one piece, not to mention he was trying to solve a sleuth of murders.

"I'm fine." He smirked.

"You're fine. Fine lets go with that. I will tell you what, I will agree that you are perfectly fine, if today you will leave poor Abby alone."

"She enjoys my jokes. I'm just having a little fun. I did the same thing with James, and I did the same thing with Wayne. She wouldn't feel like one of the gang if I didn't haze her. It's all in good fun. Abby and I are going to be the best of friends. You'll see."

"Well she's bringing her family today, so let's behave and have some fun, and tell our friends that I'm going to make you a father. Is Doc coming?"

"Probably not, I don't want Sarah here and it's the 4th, he'll probably do something with Sam and Pete."

"Oh no so since you don't want this Sarah woman I can't get Sam and Pete. That's not fair, I wanted to tell them there was going to be pitter patter of little Jane feet."

"You'll get your fime to do that, now get off that counter. You are making me nervous, you know really are putting it on. You don't think you have two babies in there?" he smirked.

"Bite your tongue, you saw the ultrasound yourself. There is only one baby in there stop trying to add more, now let's get ready. You are inviting everyone over to see what you have been up too."

"It's still awhile before they arrive you think we have a little time for…." He didn't answer but bit her on the neck instead.

"Why Mr. Jane, are you saying that you have time round 4?"

"I've told you before I'm not an old man, race you to the bedroom."

Teresa giggled as she felt her husband in hot pursuit of her, she reckon they did have a little time for some fun before the Rigsbys came. If they were anyone to be early it would be Wayne Rigsby looking for a bite.

*8*

Special Agent Abigail Brown looked at herself in the mirror, and she didn't like what she saw. She was going to have to go to this barbecue and be around him. How could she be around him feeling the way that she did about him. He was quite the looker, and it was so true what they said about him. He could entice you with just his smile, and he had her. At first she thought they were just friends, but then she heard rumors that they were married. She couldn't believe it. She didn't deserve him. She was going today. She had picked out just the right bathing suit.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. He said that she should open up, and she would today. He said she had a nice smile, and today she would make sure that he saw it a lot. She stood in front of the mirror and started practicing her smile.

"Hello my name is Special Agent Brown." She said to her reflection. "Hello, I'm Special Agent Abigail Jane, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you." That sounded perfect. Today was going to be fun.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" a little voice asked.

Abigail looked at her daughter, today would be the day that she introduced the world to the light of her life. Little Morgan was a surprise that she didn't know that she wanted until she was laid in her arms. Now she couldn't imagine her life without her. She couldn't wait for Patrick to meet her, he had a soft spot for children. She knew that he would adore hers, and one day, if she played this right they'd be a family.

"Come on sweetheart, today you get to meet the nice people that mommy works for." She smiled taking the little girl's hand. Hopefully today would be the start of something exciting and new.

*8*

 **NOW**

Before Kimball Cho even had a chance to look up from his desk he knew immediately who it was. With the way that the door was forcibly pushed open, and the long flowing brown hair that covered the face of one livid Teresa Jane. A small older man followed closely behind.

"You are supposed to be resting." He told her not even looking up.

"Resting! Resting! How the hell am I supposed to be resting when my husband hasn't woken up yet, and the woman he nearly killed her is in the wind. Not to mention on the news you mentioned nothing of her accomplice." She stared wildly at her boss.

"The only reason that I'm keeping you in the loop is because well you know why, but we found no evidence that Agent Brown had anything to do with what happened at the farmhouse."

"What more evidence do you need? She was there right before it happened. Then mere moments after she is out of my presence the place goes up in flames, someone hit me from behind Cho. Someone hit me in the back of the head and set my house of fire. They wanted me to die there, and you think I'm going to sit in some hospital room, your shit outta luck my friend!" she shouted.

Cho just pretended that she he didn't hear that he understood that where she was coming from.

"This is you keeping her calm?" he asked the older man with her.

"I can't help but agree with her, there's something not right about that Abby girl, I told Paddy and he didn't listen to me. He never listens to me, he's stubborn." Doc added.

"How's he doing?" Cho asked.

"He's stable, but he hasn't woken up since surgery. It has the doctor's worried, they can't see how much damage was done to the spine if he doesn't actually wake up. That's why I have to be here. I know that you are doing everything that you can, but I have to be here to look that bitch in the eye when she gets here.

"Who's idea was it Jane needed an assistant anyway." Cho asked.

"I'm afraid that was my idea, but the little thing seemed harmless, how was I to know she had a screw lose?" Doc answered.

 **End Notes: I'm sorry. I promised a fun chapter didn't I? Well there was a happy moment between Jane and Lisbon in the beginning that counts right? Sorry the muse took over and this is what you get. So have you figured anything out yet? More to come soon. I'm enjoying this, hope you are as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Wow I know what you were thinking? You probably thought that I was done with all of the prompt updates and this story too was going to take a back burner. Sorry folks there's so much more story to tell. This chapter will be a little more on the past, and maybe just maybe someone will wake up finally is the now. New clues to be dropped and new facts about characters. You will be able to figure out who some are hopefully and a new one is introduced that may change the way you felt about others. So sit back and relax and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Awakening Blues

 **PAST**

Hearing Teresa Lisbon say that she was pregnant and actually seeing her pregnant were two different things. Grace Van Pelt was learning that the hard way after inviting her old boss and friend out for a little buffet lunch. They had been there about twenty minutes and she had already devoured two full plates. It was adorable, but she was still confused about why she was there.

"Teresa don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but this was out of the blue what's going on?" Grace asked.

"Why would something be the matter? You and I have grown closer than I ever thought we would be Grace. I'm sorry, that came out all wrong. What I'm trying to say is that I never thought they would be a reason for us to be best friends. Jesus, what the hell am I trying to say? You're a great friend Grace, never thought I would have one." She blushed embarrassed.

"I get you. You and I are great friends and I love it. It's just, this isn't our usual place, and I kept help but notice that Jane or Abby are around."

"I know and I'm glad. That's why I wanted to see you. Someplace where they wanted, I need to ask you a big favor."

'Sure Teresa anything." She leaned in.

"I need you to help me not kill that Abby, because she is trying to steal my husband!"

*8*

As Kimball Cho watched his star consultant examine the latest body he couldn't help but want to rethink the idea that he wanted to be boss. Not only Jane somehow manage to get Brown wrapped around his finger somehow, he had brought a guest with him to the crime scene. He was going to have to fill out a form he knew he was, Jane brought a guy old enough to be his grandfather to the crime scene.

"Why are we here again?" Doc asked as they circled a body.

"Well we were in the middle of picking out fixtures, and I had to come and look at this body. Besides since when are you squeamish this is not your first and probably won't be the last." Jane smiled as he picked up the victim's hand.

"Yes, but I don't think your boss wants me around. Besides, I thought it's best if you do this stuff alone. I mean how can you wow them with your "gift" if I'm here."

"Those were the old days. Everyone knows what I am here. I'm a fraud, I don't pretend anymore. Pretending got my family killed. Why do you keep bringing it up Doc!" Jane stated getting agitated.

"How many does this make now?" he asked looking at the girl for the first time.

"She's number 13. It's escalating, and the ammo is changing."

"Yea?" he asked intrigued.

"Well normally in the killings by the time we found the victim, the Skype call has ended and he's taken the computer."

"He was alone this time."

"Alone? Are you telling me there's two killers?"

"What have I taught you? Look around, normally there is someone else with him. While he does the killing the other one, I'm thinking a female does the clean-up. Something happened this time he was alone."

"I agree." Jane smiled looking at the older man.

"Why did you really invite me down here Paddy?" Doc asked him seriously.

"I told you that I didn't need any help managing my time. This girl Tracy that you have helping. She has to go."

"Why?"

"She's always around, and I think that Lisbon doesn't like her."

"No the problem that Lisbon has is with Abby, she can see that she has feelings for you."

"Abby is just a kid. She wants to learn how to be observant, and she is a hoot to be around. Once I got through her extremely hard shell."

"That girl has her secrets Paddy. Just like yourself, you are in a new marriage with a new baby on the way. Secrets are evil and you shouldn't let them mess up what you have here Paddy. We need to tell Teresa."

"Oh right, I am just going to go up to her and say Teresa you know Doc who's been walking through your home and helping you decorate your nursery well he's been lying, he's really….

"Did we learn anything knew?" Cho asked cutting off the conversation.

"Yea. It's escalating, and I'm afraid that things are about to get worse."

*8*

 **NOW**

Teresa Jane paced the room of her unconscious husband as her friend watched her carefully from the other side.

"You're not lying right? He was awake earlier?" she asked.

"It was funny. He woke up and he said that he needed to see you. We told him that you were with the doctor, and about what he said. He was confused first, but he got it, then he really wanted to see you."

"How is that funny Rigs?"

"He asked for tea."

"Oh God did poor nurse go out to fix it?" she asked horrified.

"No, I did it for her. He hasn't woken up since. Come on sit, I'm kind of hungry you want me to get us something to eat?"

"That's nice of you Rigs really, but I just really need for him to wake up right now. Has there been anything on Agent Brown, or Doc has he come tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Abby called from Sursey, it's a small town about two hours away, and she thinks she picked up on her scent. We just really need him to wake up, because no one can believe it until he actually tells us."

"Its true." Came a muffled sound from the bed.

"Jane! Oh God, I've been so scared.

"I'm fine, I told you I'm never going to leave you." He told her relaxing into the sheets.

"Abby is out there looking for this Tracy, I told you, you couldn't trust her. You have to tell us though, is it true? What I suspected?"

"Yes. I don't know why but Tracy's Angela. Red John didn't kill my wife."

 **End Notes: Ok I need some opinion now. What did you guys think? I know I know you have no idea who Tracy is, and I'm thinking that this chapter is going to be the last chapter with then and now. How does that sound? Starting from now on all the chapters are in the past. That way I can introduce Tracy and tell you all the evil that she has done. I know that u thought that Abby was going to be evil and that's the way I wanted. She is very important so watch for her. Just tell me what you think okay. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been under the weather. All comments are welcome good or bad, although the fellow that just said I tell you what I think no or something like that that was a bit much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: This is not the chapter you guys were supposed to get. I know the chapter that I wanted this to be but after six rewrites it still didn't work out like I wanted. So here's a small chapter totally in the past. You will see some of our friend Tracy, but not all. I'm going to save her evilness for the next chapter. I just felt so guilty not posting anything lately so this is a space holder for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 5: Blue Eyes

Tracy Green started her morning like she had started it since she became a part of the Jane Household. She was making coffee. When she had got him to hire her, he told her that all he needed of her was to help him manage his schedule, and to make sure that he didn't get on his wife's nerves that much. Now with the Skype Murders things had gotten a little more complicated and she did her best to keep him on track, but there was a little problem in her side in getting closer to Patrick.

"Good morning Tracy, you're here early." Smiled Doc as entered the kitchen.

"You're here as well, you and Patrick work all night?" she faked a smile.

"Yea, I'm helping him with the nursery. That's his latest project. You know how he is, he's all over the place. You need to keep him focus or before you know he's taking up the floor in the kitchen.

"I agree, that's why sometimes it's so hard for me to believe that he and his wife are together. They seem so different. I heard that Jane was married before. I mean everyone knows about what happened to her, but what kind of person was she?" she asked nonchalantly.

"That was years ago, what makes you think I know something about his first wife, also you really are asking a lot of questions."

Tracy didn't like this Doc. He was a big problem in what she had planned. She needed him gone, she needed him gone fast. She had been noticing some things about him, maybe she could use them for her advantage.

*8*

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she woke up. It was coffee. Sweet and glorious coffee. She could only have one cup now, but that didn't matter. It was going to be given to her by someone that she was pretty sure that she hated, but that didn't matter to her either, it was coffee. She loved the fact that her little button was growing inside of her but if there was anything that she missed in her life it was coffee. To get up and deal with Patrick, Doc, and Tracy, she needed a whole dam drum of coffee.

She entered the kitchen and there she stood Tracy Green. Looking as perky as ever in her green top and blue jeans. She wasn't carrying around a beach bowl who made her waddle when she walked. No she was there as perky as ever.

"Good morning Teresa, here's your coffee." She smiled handing her a cup.

Teresa smiled taking the cup of heaven. She hated Tracy, that was a given, but she would hate her a little less for now.

*8*

Kimball Cho looked around the bullpen and he couldn't help but smile. It was a little bit of the old and new. To his left there was Wayne Rigsby on his third doughnut of the day and it wasn't even nine yet. Grace was hard at work at her computer, but she was kept stealing glances at him. He didn't know why they had to feel guilty about. They were married and there was none of those crazy rules at the bureau. Then there was Special Agent Brown, who appeared to be looking at Jane's file?

"Agent Brown, can I see you in my office?" he asked entering the room without waiting for an answer.

Unlike his boss before him, Cho decided that he did like the open space look of Abbott's office, but he didn't care for the all glass walls. So he did close in his office so he got a little privacy of his own.

"You wanted to see me sir." Agent Brown replied slowly closing the door behind her.

"Is there something you think you want to tell me?" he asked her sternly.

"I know that when you woke up I was gone, but I just don't want the people here getting suspicious.

Cho stopped the façade and for once let one of the smiles that he had shine through. He quickly sat at his desk and Agent Brown sat in his lap ignoring the weary look on his face.

"See there it is right there. You get angry with me because I don't wanna get caught at your place when Rigsby comes over, but God forbid someone from the office and catches us."

"There's a difference in you leaving my warm bed for a walk of shame, and the people that we work with seeing you straddled across my lap.

"Appearances right, but I do think that maybe we should tell your group."

"Really, what changed your mind? I did call you in here for purpose you know. Why were you looking at Jane's file?"

"I had never taken the time and really read it. He lost his wife and daughter that night. He caught the killer and he killed him. I know that there's no real proof that he murdered Red John but there's a lot more closer to he did than he didn't. He's been through a lot. I'm glad that he and Teresa are happy. He would make any woman happy." She beamed.

"He has, he's made her happy. You're right, I thinking that we need to tell someone about us. Teresa is five seconds from blowing your brains out." He smiled.

She leaned in and gave Cho a hug. He really was a nice guy, and when things came out that she wished she could keep in. She just hoped that he realized it was for the best. She and Jane belonged together.

 **End Notes: Worst Chapter ever! I'm sorry. More soon I must sleep now.**

,


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Okay friends after that little teaser chapter it's time to do something big. I'm thinking that this story will be coming to an end soon, and there will be a sequel if you guys like how this one ends. So now it's time to see what this Tracy Green is all about. We all know that Tracy is evil, we all know that Tracy is really Angela, I think it's about that time that we see what Tracy is capable of. All I have to say is poor, poor Doc. We also learn what his secret is. I would like to apologize for my lack of chapters. Things happening in the real world are becoming scary for people of my race, and things that I never thought I had to be afraid of, are showing me that I do have to be afraid. It just totally messed me up emotionally. I took pleasure in writing this because it helped me forget the wrongness in the world, and because I know that you guys appreciate what I'm doing here. Sorry to talk about real stuff, let's get back to the story shall we.**

Meet Tracy Green

She was barely holding it together. How could this be happening? He knew, he had to know. She saw the way that he looked at her, how he attempted to turn Patrick against her. He knew. He knew and for that he would have to pay, he was always and evil little goblin that she wished she would have the power long ago to kill. She had the power now, and she was going to finally put away with him.

*8*

Lisbon heard the alarm clock go off again just like any other day. It was time for her to waddle to the kitchen and her cup of coffee, and get ready for yet another day of desk duty. She would walk in her kitchen and see her husband plotting to yet destroy another part of her dream home and she would question her insanity. That would be a follow up to playing the "stare" game with Tracy Green. A woman who she hadn't quite figured out, if she just hated her because of something she couldn't control, or because she was married to Patrick Jane.

"What are you guys, what the hell happened to you Jane!"

Teresa's thoughts were torn when she noticed that her husband wasn't covered in yet another bandage this time around, this time he was sporting what looked like a cast. It looked like he had broken his thumb. She was going to leave for work, and when she came back he was going to be burned the place down. Him and his sidekick.

"It's far worst then what it seems. There's no need for you to worry about anything. Doc and I just know that we need to be a bit more careful. Now you go to work and be brilliant, and when you get back here, your tub will be installed." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I know I say this every day, but if you could Doc, please let me come back to find my husband in one piece."

"I'll try my best sweetheart." He told her giving his best smile as she left.

Teresa knew that when she got back yet something else in her house would be destroyed, and that Doc would take the blame for everything while her husband stood by shyly. She didn't know what the relationship with the two of them was, but she knew they were close. She found it very cute. They had a secret, and she hoped that soon they would trust her with it. She was feeling great, nothing could make this day gloomy, but then-

"Good morning Teresa." Tracy greeted her.

"Good morning Tracy, does Patrick need you today, he's not going in to the office." She smiled.

"No, but I thought I would come by and see what he and Doc were getting into. I sticky buns, would you like one?"

Teresa looked at the pastries and did her best not to let on that she really wanted one. She had decided that she didn't want anything that she cooked, she was just too damn happy. She would look around and be poisoned.

"No thanks, I think I'll grab something at work."

She smiled at her once more and got out of there. She still didn't know why but she got the creeps being around her.

*8*

"No!" she shouted waking from a dream.

She looked around her room and quickly knew that she was safe in her apartment. The dream had been so real, so real and she would never be able to stop them without Patrick. He would make the dreams go away, he would make them better. She knew what he was capable of with hypnotism and he could make the bad dreams go away. She just wanted to be safe and have a nice life for her and her daughter.

"You had another bad dream?" Cho asked pulling her closer.

"It's fine, I just it's okay. You can go back to sleep. You were out late last night investigating these murders."

"Let's not discuss that now, what's is important is what is going on with you? If you and I are going to be together, you have to know that you can trust me."

"I know I can Cho. I know I can, I want to tell you, but there's just some things that I have to take care of first. Please tell me that you understand.

"Of course I understand

"Good, I'm going to get Gemma off to school and I'll see you at the office." She smiled and eased out of bed.

Cho watched her leave. He knew that there was something that she was hiding. It was too hidden, and lots of things about her just didn't add up. This was something that he was going to have to figure out, and figure it out soon. He didn't know why, but she had already captured a piece of his heart. Last time he loved someone like this it was Summer, he was not going to go through something like that again. Yea it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Abbott, when you get this message, give me a call." He said into his cell. He quickly put it away before she came back for that final kiss.

*8*

Patrick was getting angrier and angrier. There was so much stuff that he was supposed to get done today, but because if three distractions nothing was getting done. There was Doc who had been on the phone for the last hour and a half with his dear sweet Sarah, this broken thumb that just reminded him that a hand was really fucking useless without a thumb, and finally the creepiness that was Tracy Green.

He had given Tracy a break when she had come to him and asked for a job. She was a sweet girl, and she seemed like maybe her elevator didn't go quite up, but her silliness he found cute at times. It was the other stuff that he found unsettling. The way that she knew too much about him. She knew the way he liked his tea, that even though some people thought the fact that he named the dog Tripod because of the three legged thing he wasn't being cruel, and the way that she got into his head. Now that he didn't like, no one should be able to know him like that accept Lisbon. Lisbon, she was going to kill him if she came home and found this mess.

"Going out to the hardware store Doc, please have something done by the time I get back here." He gestured.

Tracy watched as Patrick left. This was going to be it, her time alone with one Doc. Just when she knew that he was gone and there was no chance of him coming back it was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Doc, are you sure you don't want one of my treats?" she asked holding up the tray of pastries.

"No thanks, I don't want any thanks.

"Why is that Doc, I made the fresh this morning?"

'I'm way beyond your years little girl. I know what you're selling and I don't want any of it."

Doc didn't quite know what the thing was with this girl. He knew that he didn't like her. She oozed something that he hadn't seen in a long time, and he didn't want anyway near Patrick.

"I know that you think that you are what's best for him, but you are so not. What he and Teresa have is special, and no matter how you try you will not be able to break them up."

He quickly picked up the fixtures and headed to the ladder. He was going to surprise Patrick by finally getting these things up correctly. He knew that she was giving him the death glare, but at the moment he really couldn't care less. She wouldn't let her destroy what Patrick had going here, he would let them all see what she was. She was the devil.

"Hey Doc." She called up the ladder.

"Yea?" he asked.

ladder over.

He could hear her laughing as she walked away and everything went dark.

 **End Notes: OMG this sucks so much! First it was the other stuff that had me emotionally drained. Now for the past two days my ear has been clogged like you would not believe. I wanted to get something out to you so here you go. I know I promised a big reveal and it didn't happen in this chapter. Stay tuned to after this quick note is a preview of the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter:**

 _Patrick Jane whistled as he approached his small cabin. He had meant to tell him that he had a doctor's appointment. He hadn't never been so happy in his life. He was holding the ultrasound of his sons! They were two. He was going to have to little boys and he was going to do them right. He couldn't wait for Doc to see._

 _First thing he noticed as he came around the corner was the house was a surprising calm._

 _"Doc." He called out._

 _He saw him and he thought that he'd die. Crumbled on the ground is a lifeless heap lay Doc. He had to be okay. No matter what, he had to be okay._

 _"Doc!" he cried out as he approached the body. No it couldn't be his body, not now not ever. He picked up the phone and dialed 911._

 _He wanted for the operator, and he shouted into the receiver when they finally picked up._

 _"Yea you need to whatever you can to trace this call. There's been an accident. I just came back to my house and found my dad on the ground. He's not breathing. Did you hear me, my dad's not breathing!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Yay we are coming to the end of this story pretty soon. Last chapter to take place in the past I think. Gotta get these two moments to meet so that we can end it all in the present. I totally got my sequel planned. The Skype Murders will be planned and then the truth about Abigail. I just want this one to end while it's still popular and while I'm still feeling it the way that I am. I hope you like this. On with the story. Were you shocked about Doc? Time for Sarah to come on the scene and you to learn why Jane hates her.**

Blood Stained Hands

"Stupid!" Tracy shouted throwing everything off of her desk.

How could she be so stupid? How was she going to get him to understand the things that she had done if she had done that too Doc. Maybe he wasn't dead, she would go back to the house and maybe he wasn't hurt. Maybe she could get there and save him. She would go back to the house. She just needed to get back there before Jane did.

*8*

Patrick Jane whistled as he approached his small cabin. He had meant to tell him that he had a doctor's appointment. He hadn't never been so happy in his life. He was holding the ultrasound of his sons! They were two. He was going to have to little boys and he was going to do them right. He couldn't wait for Doc to see.

First thing he noticed as he came around the corner was the house was a surprising calm.

"Doc." He called out.

He saw him and he thought that he'd die. Crumbled on the ground is a lifeless heap lay Doc. He had to be okay. No matter what, he had to be okay.

"Doc!" he cried out as he approached the body. No it couldn't be his body, not now not ever. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.

He wanted for the operator, and he shouted into the receiver when they finally picked up.

"Yea you need to whatever you can to trace this call. There's been an accident. I just came back to my house and found my dad on the ground. He's not breathing. Did you hear me, my dad's not breathing!

*8*

Abigail Brown knew that she had told herself that she was about to go to Jane's home and help out, but the agent in her couldn't help but stop by the station to see if they had found something on the "Skype Murders".

Gemma loved the station. You would think that a police station wouldn't be safe for a little girl, but they loved her here at the station. Sometimes it was hard to tell who she had the biggest crush if it was Jane or Wyle.

I was just about to get briefed on the case, but it was Lisbon. She was showing an ultrasound picture. She was so happy. How could she do this to her? She had to tell her, she wanted a life with Cho, and the only way was for everything to be out in the open.

She waited for her to come out of the office, and even though she was on the phone it was time.

"Teresa, I really need to talk to you." She started.

"I can't right now Abs that was Jane. I gotta get to the hospital something happened to Doc." She told her as she did her best to run towards the elevator.

*8*

He couldn't stop pacing. No matter how he tried he couldn't stop pacing. Doc was dying and at any moment two women who he didn't really wanna see were about to be there and he didn't know which one he dreaded seeing the most.

"Paddy!" a familiar voice shouted.

When he looked up he hoped that it would be Teresa, but he knew who it was it was Sarah. He had waited for this moment. He wanted to tell her that she was awful and that he hated her and she should leave. That Doc was better off without her, but when he saw her there was only one thing that he could say to her….

"Mom." He gasped."

Sarah Jane lived a life of regret. She had a good man and she left him. By leaving him he turned into a bitter drunk and although he never laid a finger on their son, he never showed him any kind of love either. Not real love, not the kind a little boy needs when his momma leaves him. She regretted a lot of things in her life, but one of the biggest was leaving her little boy and never coming back. He hated her for that, and the thing is she didn't blame him. To hear him say her name like that, it was both the most beautiful and heartbreaking thing she had ever heard.

"Come here sweetheart, tell me what happened?" she asked as she enveloped him in her arms.

*8*

Abigail knew that she should had to the hospital. Patrick needed her, and if she managed to get there before Teresa maybe she could make something happened. It was just something was unsettling about the accident. She had been listening to the police radio and there was a fall at the house. She had seen Doc climb up and down that ladder all day and night. He was careful. Then she remembered what he had said about Patrick's new assistant. Something wasn't right in her gut. She had to take a page from Patrick's book. She needed to give the scene a little looksy.

Tracy was losing her mind. When she came back they were gone. Where did they go? What was he telling them? She had to look around, had she left anything? Could there be anything to tie her to this? He was an old man who would believe…..

"What the hell are you doing here?" Abigail shouted startling Tracy.

"Oh my god, it's you." Tracy gasped back

 **End Notes: What are your thoughts? Sorry so late next chapter will be quicker. Does this make sense? I hope it does we are approaching the end soon the segments will meet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Lets talk determination shall we. Here I am feeling guilty cause it's been almost what eleven days since the last update. I tell you man I got myself a brand new computer and then my computer died. Now I've gotta use two computers a kindle and a cellphone just to try and get my school work to load. So here while I'm trying to get this classroom to load, I've decided to get out a chapter. So enjoy.**

 **The Thin Red Line**

Teresa Lisbon's emotions were on rollercoaster that she couldn't get off. She was back at the hospital for the second time this week and sadly she wasn't having her babies. Nope they were currently tap dancing on her kidneys, and all she knew was there was an accident at her house and something happened to Doc. That was all she could get out of her distraught husband before he hung up, and she had gotten into her car and driven herself here.

She asked the nurse where he was and she pointed him into the direction of the waiting room on the surgical floor. She knew how much he hated hospitals and he was surely to be agitated. She knew that she would have to spend the next ten to twenty minutes calming him down before she got the answers from him that she needed. She was very shocked to find him asleep. He had his head in the lap of a woman and he was sleeping.

"Hello?" she questioned staring at the older woman.

"You really are quite beautiful. So different from Angela."

Lisbon frowned, did this woman just compare her to Jane's dead wife?

"I meant no disrespect, I mean she was lovely but she was cold. Sometimes I couldn't believe how she had become a mother she was so cold all the time. She was a kid when I last saw her, maybe she changed when she got older. I never got to see her before…" she trailed off.

"Are you Jane's mother?" she asked astounded.

"He was such a smart boy you know. "Boy Wonder". He was my boy wonder, but I was selfish. I thought about only me. I left him there, I left him with him. I can't believe what I missed, and now he's finally letting me be this close to him again. I did die, to him I did. I died the day I left a five year old boy crying in a field for his mother." She sighed as she continued to stroke Jane's hair.

"So you're his mother than, oh my god are you telling me that Doc is Alexander Jane!" she shouted before covering her mouth after realizing where she'd been.

"Alex and Jane have never really seen eye to eye. He was the reason I left so of course once I was gone he turned all his hate and hostility for me to Patrick. He meant no harm, he was just hurt, but in the end they made it work. Sure, my husband new what Patrick could do and he tried to manipulate him at times but he loved him. That was until I came back. Patrick had moved on with his family and I came back for a family that was long gone. I came back and Doc forgave me, now that's something that he couldn't forget."

"How is he? What happened?" she asked taking the hand of her husband.

She couldn't help but smile when he didn't even stir much but he leaned into her touch. He knew that it was her, that thought alone brought a smile to her face.

"When did you come back?"

"When he graduated from high school. Yea I know that you think that he didn't, but he did. Top of his class too, the kids were mad that year. Some crazy carnie moves in and messing with the curve. He was number 1 and he knew it, and I wanted to see that. I wanted to see my boy graduate. After one night Alex forgave me, and let me come home. I still don't know if Patrick forgives me, he never wanted to see me again. They say that someone knocked Doc from his ladder, think it was that crazy assistant of Patrick's. Doc told me there was something not quite right about her.

"What?" she sighed? She knew there something wrong with that bitch.

*8*

"What the hell are you doing here?" Abigail asked closing the side door.

"Oh really, maybe I should be asking you that question. No wonder I've never seen you. You knew the moment I saw you I would tell everything about you." Tracy spat.

"You have no right to be here, Red John was an asshole. He had you brainwashed from day one. You and all of those Visualize sons of bitches! You've been drinking the Kool-Aid over 20 years, I knew how to spot bullshit."

"So you're a big time FBI agent. All of those stories about Patrick Jane over dinner, and you thought that you could come here and what make him love you? You are a sadder than me if you think that is going to happen? One look at you, the real you and he will be putting you in the same column as me." Tracy cackled.

"That's not true. I was a victim, I didn't have a choice being there. I'm was one of his "girls". He will understand but you. You're a sick bitch who took a lover when they should've been protecting their kid from getting butchered!"

"You Bitch!" she shouted as she slapped Abigail across the face.

"That's what I wanted you sick fuck. Tracy Green, or should I say Angela Jane you are under arrest for assaulting an officer, and what I'm guessing was the attempted murder of one Alexander Jane." Abigail smirked as she slapped the cuffs on her left hand.

"You talk to me as if you and aren't two sides of the same coin. You think that you're what he needs. He has his sweet Teresa and two beautiful kids on the way. He's not going to want you, he and I though we have history. History matters, I'm his wife coming back from the day. Sweetie I'm the Hallmark Movie of the week, and you will not stop this reunion."

Before Tracy had time to react her legs were kicked out from under her. Then while she was on the ground trying to gather her thoughts she received a punch to the face. As everything begin to go dark, she noticed Tracy Green running from the Jane's garden shed back up to the main house.

 **End Notes: Guess what? I think I can finish this one in like three more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I know what I'm back with an update. I had to put a new chapter of this out. I've been away with Pneumonia, but I'm finally better so this story will be updated every day this week with a new chapter, and I'm starting something new. So sick back and I hope you like it.**

 **An Unexpected Reunion**

"Jane!" Lisbon startled awake.

When she started to look around the room she was confused about her whereabouts. She was at the hospital, but why? That's when her eyes sat on one Sarah Jane and everything came back.

"Where's Jane?" she asked after noticing her absent husband.

"He wanted to go back to the house and look around, see if he could see anything. He came just as soon as the doc came and told us that it was touch and go for a while, it'll be awhile before he can get back to helping on the house, but he's going to be okay."

"He just went back to the house without me? Why didn't he wake me up?"

"He told me about the twins sweetheart. He just didn't want you to get overly excited. He just wanted to take a look around and see if he could see something that could be helpful for you. He's been gone about a half an hour."

"That means that he just is about to reach the cabin. I can't let him go there alone. Anything can happen. If Doc changes call me on this number. I need to get to Jane."

Sarah watched as the very pregnant woman got up and waddled towards the elevators. She could tell that she liked her a lot and hopefully this would be the beginning of a great friendship. She had never liked Angela, even as a little girl she seemed demanding. She wasn't even all that thrilled when she had heard they had gotten married, but she couldn't be a part of that celebration, but she was proud of the granddaughter. She was angry that she had never gotten the chance to be a grandmother to her, but Angela had done well when it came to that. Every day she regretted not being able to know her grandchild. Maybe now she could change things, do this second time around properly. She probably would be able to do that, Teresa was so different from Angela. She knew that she'd forgive her.

*8*

Jane had to get out of that hospital. There was just so much going on and he didn't know if he wanted to deal with it. He knew the moment he woke up and saw Teresa there that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. She would understand to an extent about his mother, but Doc had been at the house for months now and he could've been told her that he was her father. He knew that she thought he was creepy because the guy just couldn't help himself. He was as happy as he was when it came to being a father again. He wanted to be a granddad. It would be different this time around though, Angela didn't really like his father, and because of her he made him keep his distance. Sure he and his father had been angry with each other for so long, but Angela wanted to cut all ties with the circuit and she thought that if I kept ties with my dad I would never be completely gone. She was right though, no matter how many times my dad told me he needed me and I felt it was wrong, he was my dad I would come running.

That was why I was here now. I had to see something. There had to be something there for me to help my dad. I slowly go under the tape and begin to look around. There had to be some kind of clue. Did he simply just fall off the ladder, or was there truly something else going on.

"Paddy!" a voice from behind him startled him.

"Tracy you scared me, did you hear about what happened here today?" he asked.

"Yes, that is part of the reason why I'm here, I mean I can't believe it. I just had coffee with Doc, is he going to be okay?"

"He had to have emergency surgery and I was scared for a minute, but late last night the doctor came and told us that he had a long road ahead of him, but he's going to be alright. Doc is going to make it. He hasn't woken up yet to tell us what actually happened but I don't think it was a fall. That's why I'm here, I was looking around to see if I could see anything, but nothing is coming to me. Nothing is out of place. I don't know why he was up there on that ladder. He wanted to fix the fixtures again for Lisbon. He's trying to get her to like him."

"I know and that's just like Doc, he has to be liked. God, I remember that he was always trying to get my father to like him and then when we were together it was always one thing after another, the best thing you ever did was leave that man alone. Why is he going by Doc now anyways, that of all names make the sense to me." She shouted.

Immediately she noticed that her outburst was a mistake. It was a mistake and she shouldn't have said anything, but every time she started talking about him she just couldn't stop. The man was pure evil and man she just couldn't stop expressing how much she hated him.

"I really didn't mean for you to find out this way Paddy. I mean I had this whole big story about how Red John tricked me and I went with him and I was trying to get back to you, but I had to go there and say something about Alex and my hate for him!"

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"It's me Paddy. It's Angela.

 **End Notes: Here's the next chapter of this story. God I hate to say it but I'm really starting to hate this story. I will finish it though cause that's what I do nowadays I finish my stories. So this one will be finished. Look for something new later today.**


End file.
